God Gave Us Each Other
by psav2005
Summary: Three couples, three weddings, one song that means the world to them. Zack/Maya, Woody/Addison, Cody/Bailey


**AN: So I had three different inspirations for this song. The first two are nostalgia related. Rewatched Prom Night maybe a month ago, totally forgot God Gave Me You was played during the final prom scene. That's when the idea for this story started coming to mind. I was also reading some old stories on here that I had liked back when the show was on the air. Came across one that used God Gave Me You in a songfic that revolved around Woody and Addison's wedding, so got more inspiration from that. The last bit of inspiration was more personal, as God Gave Me You was my wife and I's first dance song at our wedding.**

**I hope you enjoy the story, and let me know your thoughts by leaving a review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

_Tipton Hotel New York City - Saturday, April 14th, 2018_

"With the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride." The officiant announced as the newlywed couple shared their first kiss as husband and wife

"Ladies and gentlemen let me be the first to introduce you to the newly married couple of Mr. and Mrs. Zack and Maya Martin." Marion Moseby announced to the cheering crowd gathered on that day for the wedding as Zack and Maya made their way back up the aisle.

Of the three prominent couples that graduated from Seven Seas High School's class of 2011, it would be a surprise to most that Zack and Maya were the first to get married. For starters, they were the only one that wasn't a couple the day of that graduation. Also, their current time as a couple and overall time as a couple was the shortest of the three couples. Zack and Maya like doing things fast though.

Maya ended her two-year mission trip to Chad early because she missed Zack too much and wanted to be with him again. For Zack, his freshmen year at UConn was one of the toughest years of his life. Maya was supposed to be here with him until she decided to go to Chad and break up with him. Woody and Addison attended UConn as well and tried their best to help Zack over the breakup. For how much Zack made fun of Cody for his six-month plan to win Bailey, and his trying to forget about her when they were broken up, Zack ended up doing the same things Cody did. After an attempt to court Maya with a six-month plan and mulch festival while on the SS Tipton, Zack trying flicking a rubber band on his wrist, dating a classmate's sister, and even trying to write a play for English class about their break up. Unlike Cody Zack never tried to has this play actually performed, and didn't even turn it in for his class. During the summer after his first year at UConn Maya shocked Zack by showing up at the Boston Tipton. She told Zack she ended her mission trip early and would be attending UConn in the fall because of how much she missed him. This time though it was Zack who wanted to take things slow and be friends at first. That lasted until around the middle of October, as they became a couple again, though Zack was sad there was no surprise party or Sean Kingston concert planned this time.

Maya worked the hardest she ever had in her life to finish school in three years so she could graduate with Zack, Woody, and Addison. Knowing this Zack's plan was to surprise Maya and propose to her after the graduation ceremony. She was in complete shock when after taking a picture of Maya, Zack, Woody, and Addison Cody put his phone away and handed a box to Zack, who got down on one knee to propose. Their friends and family cheered as Maya accepted Zack's proposal. A New York City wedding was easy to agree upon as it was Maya's dream to have her wedding in her hometown, plus Zack knew when it was time for Cody and Bailey to get married that their wedding would be in Boston, and they wanted something different from what they knew was coming.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can you please take your sits, as the happy couple is about to make their way to the dance floor to share in their first dance as a married couple." The DJ announced as everyone started taking their sits, while Zack and Maya headed to the dance floor, and a familiar song started to play.

_I've been a walking heartache_  
_I've made a mess of me_  
_The person that I've been lately_  
_Ain't who I wanna be_

_But you stay here right beside me_  
_Watch as the storm goes through_  
_And I need you_

"You remember the first time we danced to this song right?" Maya asked Zack as they began to dance.

"Of course I do, prom night on the SS Tipton," Zack responded back. "And you look just as beautiful tonight as you did then," Zack added before kissing Maya.

"I can't believe everything we've been through since that night, and that this night is finally," Maya said.

"Even with all the ups and downs, I wouldn't change a thing about our journey to this moment right now," Zack responded.

"Thank you for taking me back, I hate how I ended things on graduation day, I'll always regret it," Maya said.

"You don't have to regret anything. You came back, we started over both are friendship and relationship, and now we are husband and wife. That's all that matters now." Zack said.

"I love you, Zack Martin," Maya said before kissing her husband.

"Maya Martin, I love you too," Zack responded after returning Maya's kiss.

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_  
_God gave me you for the days of doubt_  
_For when I think I've lost my way_  
_There are no words here left to say, it's true_  
_God gave me you_

Meanwhile at the head table Cody, Woody, Bailey, and Addison watched as their friends continued to dance. Woody and Addison stood next to each other holding hands, while Cody was seated, with Bailey sitting on his leg. The two couples looked at each other and smiled, each couple thinking about when it would be their turn to experience what Zack and Maya were experiencing tonight. Addison then turned to Woody and kissed him, knowing it wouldn't be much longer until their moment.

_Carnival Freedom Cruise Ship - Saturday, August 17th, 2019_

"Ladies and gentlemen, let me now introduce you to your bridal party for this evening's festivities. First, we have bridesmaid Willa Fink, escorted by groomsmen Marcus Little. Next, we have bridesmaid Bailey Pickett, escorted by groomsmen Cody Martin. Matron of Honor Maya Martin, escorted by Best Man Zack Martin. And now ladies and gentlemen, the guests of honor for this evening. Please stand up and make some noise for the newly married couple, Mr. and Mrs. Woody and Addison Fink!" Everyone attending the wedding cheered as the DJ announced the bridal party and the couple of honor.

One thing Woody and Addison hated doing was deciding between their hometowns of Chicago and Cleveland. One of the reasons they decided to go UConn with Zack and Maya, before ending up going with just Zack, with Maya eventually joining them too, was because of this. They didn't want to choose between a school in Chicago, and school in Cleveland, or even a school somewhere halfway between the two in Eastern Indiana or Western Ohio (I mean they could have asked me, I know of a good one in Ohio two hours from Cleveland and four hours from Chicago). Woody proposed to Addison in the fall of 2016, right before the World Series, which happened to be Cleveland vs Chicago. They considered making a bet that the winning city would host their wedding, but they decided to not go that route.

Even though the SS Tipton no longer existed, they decided they wanted to get married on a cruise ship since they met on one, and also met their life long friends on one. It was a no brainer that Zack would be Woody's best man. Though he had been cabinmates with Cody, he and Zack clicked from day one, and that continued at UConn when they were dormmates and eventually apartment roommates. While Maya and Addison knew each other on the SS Tipton thanks to their boyfriends and were planning on being dormmates at UConn until Maya decided to go to Chad, they didn't know each other that much. That changed when Maya came back to the states and went to UConn with the other three. Addison was very happy about this, as she and her freshmen year dormmate didn't have much in common. Also, even though she and Woody were dating, she sometimes felt like the third wheel when her, Woody, and Zack were hanging out. With Maya there now the two were dormmates as originally planned, and quickly became best friends as they got to know each other more, with Maya choosing Addison to be her maid of honor at her and Zack's wedding. With Addison returning the favor for her and Woody's wedding, asking Maya to be her matron of honor.

"Could we please have the bride and groom to the dance floor now. It is time for their first dance," The DJ announced as Woody and Addison made their way to the dance floor. They could only smile at one another when that familiar song they last heard a year and a half ago in New York City started playing.

_There's more here than what we're seeing_  
_A divine conspiracy_  
_That you, an angel lovely_  
_Could somehow fall for me_

_You'll always be love's great martyr_  
_I'll be the flattered fool_  
_And I need you_

"I can't believe this night is finally here," Addison said happily to Woody.

"Me too," Woody said. "I'm also happy my tuxedo hasn't torn like the last time we danced to this song," he added.

"Or that you haven't bitten my cheek when you've tried to kiss me," Addison teased.

"Yes, I'm glad that habit didn't stick around." Woody laughed before kissing his wife, and not biting her cheek.

As the song started to wind down, Woody brought back another memory of when they danced to the song at prom.

"Addison, you look like an angel," Woody said to her as Addison started to blush, remembering the line he said to her at prom.

"And you are still the cutest guy in the whole world. This is the perfect night," Addison responded and then kissed her husband.

"I love you, Addison Fink," Woody said.

"I love you too, Woody Fink," Addison said as the couple continued to dance.

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_  
_God gave me you for the days of doubt_  
_For when I think I've lost my way_  
_There are no words here left to say, it's true_  
_God gave me you_

Just like at Zack and Maya's wedding Cody and Bailey watched their friends from the head table as they shared their first dance. The only difference being they were the engaged couple this time. They then turned to one another, smiled, and shared a kiss.

"I can't wait until it's our turn, Bailey," Cody said to his fiancee.

"I feel the same way Cody," Bailey responded. "It might be a couple of years away, but it'll be here before we know it," Bailey added and then kissed Cody.

_Tipton Hotel Boston - Saturday, October 9th, 2021_

"Now Cody and I both met Bailey on the same day, our first day of school on the SS Tipton our sophomore year of high school. Bailey was actually my roommate on the ship. That might seem odd to some, but one detail I forgot was all the spots at the school for girls were full so Bailey was disguised as a boy. Once it was revealed she was a girl she moved in with London, but Cody and I were fighting for her affection. I gave that fight shortly after. The reason I gave Cody was something stupid about Bailey having too much baggage, but the real reason was I knew that Cody and Bailey were perfect for one another. I knew back in 2008 that these two were perfect for one another, and that remains true thirteen years later. Cody, I may not always say it or show it in the best way, but I love you, and you are the best twin brother a guy could ask for. Bailey, when you are with my brother he is always the happiest I've ever seen him, and I am happy to finally officially you to the family after all these years. If everyone could please raise a glass and give cheers to Cody and Bailey, and wish them a lifetime of happiness together. I love you both." Once Zack finished his speech everyone clinked their glasses together, Cody and Bailey doing the same, and then sharing a kiss.

While Cody and Bailey had been together the longest of the three couples, both currently and overall, they were in no hurry to get married. They didn't begrudge their friends for getting married before them, they were just going at their own pace. Academics had always been important to Cody and Bailey, and as the only two who knew in high school that they planned to attended grad school, they wanted to be through that and have careers started before Cody even proposed. Bailey did end up going to grad school as she wanted to be a veterinarian, but not getting into Yale changed things for Cody. He decided to use his rejection from Yale as a sign to follow another activity that he loved as a career path. With Bailey's full backing he decided to head to New York and attend the Culinary Institute of America. Cody was now a rising culinary star in Boston, with plans starting to come together to open his own restaurant in the next year or two. Bailey was also rising quickly in the veterinarian field, and is planning on either opening her own office, or acquiring one from a retiring veterinarian in the next year or two as well.

"Thank you very much best man Zack Martin," the DJ said after everyone finished their cheers and drinks after Zack's speech. "We would now like to have Cody and Bailey make their way to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife," the DJ added as the couple made their way out to the dance floor. As Cody and Bailey held each other and prepared to dance the same song that played at this time during Zack and Maya's wedding in New York, and during Woody and Addison's wedding on the cruise ship began to echo through the ballroom of the Boston Tipton, and the two smiled at one another.

"Should have seen that coming," Woody and Zack said to Addison and Maya at the same time, causing each girl to laugh.

_On my own I'm only_  
_Half of what I could be_  
_I can't do without you_

_We are stitched together_  
_And what love has tethered_  
_I could never undo_

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_  
_God gave me you for the days of doubt_

"I don't think I ever told you this, but I've loved this song ever since we danced to it at our senior prom," Cody told Bailey as they began to dance.

"Before we met I had always dreamed of dancing to this song at my wedding," Bailey responded. "I'm so glad it played at prom that night and became our song," Bailey added.

"I'm happy that I could make that dream come true for you my lovely wife," Cody said and then kissed Bailey.

"You've made all my dreams come true, my handsome husband," Bailey said, returning Cody's kiss.

"I love you, Bailey Martin," Cody said.

"And I love you squared Cody Martin," Bailey responded as Cody smiled remembering what Bailey said to him on the last day they were on the SS Tipton together.

_God gave me you for the ups and downs_  
_God gave me you for the days of doubt_  
_For when I think I've lost my way_  
_There are no words here left to say, it's true_  
_God gave me you, gave me you, gave me you_

**_The end_**


End file.
